In conventional automatic placement and routing (APR) process, wide output pins are used to meet an electromigration (EM) rule. However, the wide output pins not only consume large layout area, but interfere with nearby routing tracks. Moreover, the wide output pins with a fixed shape are used in all of cells to meet the EM rule, which causes an overdesign of cells with light driving loads and wastes the layout area.